Goodbye
by purplefeather21
Summary: He hurt her, and now, she would do the same to him.Randy/Maryse. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Like most of my oneshots (except the Glee ones), I wrote this months ago. Either the week Ric Flair came out on RAW and Randy fought with him, or the one after. I think around May. Like always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: The song, the lyrics, or the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act?**

**And you don't know where your life is going?**

_(Flashback) 5 months ago_

_Maryse Ouellet was not a happy person. She had plans on how to spend he Sunday morning, and it wasn't like this. She didn't want to sit her and listen to Legacy argue._

"_Randy, I don't know! don't you think you're going to…lose with a plan like this?" Ted DiBiase argued._

"_Then why the hell would I suggest it? I don't do losing." the Legend Killer hissed._

_The younger wrestler sighed. "I don't know." he shrugged. "For her?"_

_As quickly as the third generation superstar has been sprawled on the bed, he got up and pinned Ted across the wall. "I know how Triple H is. I know his strengths and weaknesses. I know how to beat him and I don't need Maryse for that." he said quietly and then left the room without so much as a second look back ._

"_Awkward much?" the French-Canadian diva teased, her accent clearly heard. _

_Cody shrugged. "We all know how Randy is."_

_(end of flashback)_

**Am I supposed to be torn apart?**

**Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?**

**Pardon me if I don't show it**

When Maryse was drafted to RAW, she was professionally happy. This was her chance to show the world and the RAW roster why she was the best. Besides, it would spread the self-proclaimed sexiest of the sexy's audience to a higher level. Besides, it wasn't as if those Divas intimidated her, much less did she consider them the competition. Marking her territory would be so easy.

If you asked her how she felt about her move to Raw on a personal level? She wasn't thrilled. Because being on RAW meant being in the same brand as her ex-boyfriend.

_(Flashback) 2 months ago_

"_Let me in." Maryse hissed at the two superstars in front of her._

_Cody shook his head. "Can't, sorry."_

"_This," she started as she poked Ted's chest, "is not your hotel room, or Cody's. It's mine."_

"_Randy's too." Cody added as the blonde turned to glare at him. "Which is why we can't let you in. He asked us not to."_

"_I don't care." she said and pounded on the door. "Orton, let me in! I'm tired and I don't plan on sleeping outside."_

_With a few more times of pounding on the door, the legend killer opened the door and let her in._

"_What the hell happened here?" she said slowly as she took in the sight in front of her. Everything was…broken or torn. Pieces of glass she could only assume were from the mirrors were broken everywhere she turned to. All her belongings were destroyed. It seemed as if a hurricane had swept through the place._

"_I was upset, so…" Randy trailed off._

"_And I'm not?" Maryse hissed. "No, right? Because I just love sleeping in a bed full of glass, not to mention broken lamp pieces and who knows what else?"_

"_What?" he started as he looked at her, "You want an apology? Is that it? Do you want me to apologize for messing up your fucking perfect day?" he suggested sarcastically._

_Mental. That was the only thing that went through the diva's mind at the moment. He'd never been a happy cherry, but this? This was beyond lunatic._

"_No," she said as she grabbed the bag she had dropped on the floor. "I want you to stay the hell away from me."_

**I don't care if I never see you again**

**I'll be alright**

**Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together**

**But either way baby, I'm gone**

Why should she be happy? Sure, most of the time the Divas died over Randy. They thought he was charming, hot, and sweet. Maybe he was hot, but sweet? No. That wasn't all there was to him, and Maryse knew that. He could be cold and on the verge of craziness. Most importantly, was the fact that in the end, he wasn't worth going through all that.

_(Flashback) _

_Natalya Neidhart raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_Maryse nodded. "Yes, and I said yes."_

_The member of the Hart Dynasty laughed. "He's a male version of you. Except for the, you know, craziness. I just never thought you'd ever get with Orton."_

_She shrugged. "He's not that bad."_

_Natalya shook her head. "He's psycho. You better watch out. They guy's dangerous, just you wait."_

"_We'll see." the Divas Champion siad._

"_We sure will." her friend muttered._

_(End of flashback)_

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it**

"Hey Maryse." the Miz greeted as he approached the Divas Champion.

She sighed. Great, he wanted to talk to her. Miz was nice, but he was also annoying.

"Miz," she answered, her French accent coming out, "what do you want?"

He chuckled. "Always so nice…" he started, but the talk of someone else interrupted him.

Randy Orton was a of feet away, Todd Grisham attempting to get his opinion on Triple H's return.

He smirked. "Six weeks ago, I put Triple H out. I did the same to Batista, and Ric Flair before that. And you know what he does? He makes his big return with a sledgehammer because he knows he can't get to me without it. I'm going to take back what's mine." Randy looked at his former girlfriend and smirked. "And no one is going to distract me from getting what I want. No one is or ever will be that important to me, as important as that title."

**Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you**

**I know you like the long d****o**

**Had to switch my attitude up**

Pissed. The Divas Champion was reeling. Just who did Randy Orton think he was? God's gift to women? The boss of this company? How dare he basically call her a distraction and a nobody? Soon , he'd remember just how important she was, and what she could do to get back at someone.

Flipping open her phone, she dialed a very familiar number. "Hey, it's Maryse. Listen, I need a favor…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Can't you just shut up?" Maryse hissed at Ted and Cody. "We're going to be in a car for at least five hours. Can't you stop arguing for at least an hour?"_

"_Why don't you shut up?" Ted shot back._

"_Because, stupid, before this, I wasn't the one talking." she said sweetly._

_Randy smirked at his girlfriend, and looked at Ted from the rearview mirror. "I'd listen to her if I were you."_

"_Or?" Ted challenged._

"_You don't want to cross me." the Diva replied._

_So, when Ted challenged her, she showed her exactly what she meant. She kicked him out the car she had rented._

_(end of flashback)_

What Maryse wanted, she got. It was the same thing with revenge. Smirking as she said the pain the Game was inflicting on her former flame, she sighed contently. She had asked him to back earlier than he had scheduled- as a favor to her.

Randy needed to be taught a lesson. Maryse Ouellet was a WWE Diva. She was untouchable. No one messed with her and got away with it because she was just as bad-if not, worse-than any silly superstar when it came to revenge and getting what she wanted.

She was the sexiest of the sexy, after all. All the men in the world wanted her. She didn't need a man; she was Maryse. Especially not the Legend Killer.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea why I chose HHH to be the one to help Maryse, nor do I know why she'd call him, or why he'd help her. It randomly came to me.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
